


Furious Passion

by Pinestar



Series: Have My Porn. Take It [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: The ebony and scarlet hedgehog groaned, drinking in the sight of the azure writhing in ecstasy, drinking in the delicious moans he knew onlyhecould elicit from the divine, plump, cherry red lips.
Relationships: Zhadow the Zone Cop/Zonic the Zone Cop
Series: Have My Porn. Take It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877572
Kudos: 19





	Furious Passion

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first smut, so I apologise in advance.

Ruby red leered into glazed emerald green, a cocky smirk upon a sweaty tan muzzle. Beneath the muscular, ebony and scarlet hedgehog was a smaller, slimmer, azure hedgehog covered in sweat, face and ears flushed, fawn muzzle soaked in saliva and other, thick bodily fluids. 

The ebony and scarlet hedgehog groaned, drinking in the sight of the azure writhing in ecstasy, drinking in the delicious moans he knew only _he_ could elicit from the divine, plump, cherry red lips. Zhadow chuckled as his partner screeched in pleasure.

“St-stop, aaaa, laughing y-you bastaaaaah!” Zonic moaned, half lidded emerald orbs fluttering shut. 

Running a hand down his fawn chest, Zhadow snapped his hips forward harder, Zonic’s legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Panting heavily, Zhadow replied.  
“Awww, ba-ah-by don't be so up-tiiight, urggg.” 

In response, Zonic gyrated his hips and tightened around the other's throbbing member that was deep inside him. Zhadow groaned, smashing his cracked tan lips against Zonic’s soft, cherry red, biting down gently on them. Their tongues fought for dominance, Zhadow winning and going on to collect his prize; a taste of Zonic's mouth. He smirked into the kiss at the taste of his own salty fluid that he had used earlier as lubricant, then made Zonic swallow.

Pulling back, he paused, enjoying Zonic's fluttering emerald eyes, swollen lips, open mouth, and more saliva slipping down to join the rest of the fluids. Whining, Zonic thrusted his hips up, snapping Zhadow from his trance. 

“I-I ha-aaaa-hate you.”

Zonic screamed wordlessly as he reached his climax, soaking Zhadow’s crotch and abdomen in his own natural lubricant, tightening, causing the other to climax as well. Zhadow shot his hot, sticky load into the azure hedgehog's molten, silky, tight insides. The two gasped for breath, clinging desperately to each other.


End file.
